


I Got You Flowers

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Stiles Stilinski, Deputy Chris Argent, First Dates, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Making Out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: The door swung open, and Stiles’ mouth fell open right along with it. Chris was standing there, wearing tight jeans that clung to his thighs and a button down shirt that clung to everything, and Stiles took a long moment to remember how to breathe. When he did, he flushed darker red, not able to tear his eyes away.He knew Chris was hot, but dear god. This was just—this was just ridiculous, really, and Stiles had no idea what to even say. His throat was so dry that he wasn’t even sure if he’d be able to get words out, let alone a coherent sentence with how it felt like his brain was melting right out of his head. Stiles had no idea how the hell he got someone so hot to go out with him, but damn, did he feel lucky.





	I Got You Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merwin_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/gifts).



> The War is ON

Stiles had no idea what he was doing. This...this was stupid. It was  _ totally _ stupid. He was going to embarrass himself before the date even began, and lord only knew how he had talked Chris into saying yes in the first place. But it was too late to back out, considering he had already knocked on the door, and Stiles could feel just how red his face was.

This was going to be horrible. Chris was going to hate it and then hate him, and Stiles was going to be single and dateless and nothing would be okay, because he wouldn't be able to see Chris around town or at the station without it being awkward, because it was going to be so awkward and Stiles was going to die alone, oh god, and—

The door swung open, and Stiles’ mouth fell open right along with it. Chris was standing there, wearing tight jeans that clung to his thighs and a button down shirt that clung to  _ everything _ , and Stiles took a long moment to remember how to breathe. When he did, he flushed darker red, not able to tear his eyes away. 

He knew Chris was hot, but dear god. This was just—this was just  _ ridiculous _ , really, and Stiles had no idea what to even say. His throat was so dry that he wasn’t even sure if he’d be able to get words out, let alone a coherent sentence with how it felt like his brain was melting right out of his head. Stiles had no idea how the hell he got someone so hot to go out with him, but damn, did he feel lucky. 

“Hello, Stiles,” Chris said, his voice just as hot as the rest of him. Stiles may have swooned.

“I got you flowers,” he blurted out, because it wasn’t like he could  _ hide _ them, considering it was a full bouquet of daisies. He had only chosen them because his mother had liked daisies, and they were so bright that they had made him smile as soon as he saw them. 

Holding them out, especially when Chris looked like  _ that _ and Stiles was wearing nothing more than a simple shirt and dark jeans, he felt...well he felt stupid. He was embarrassed, and it burned at his cheeks and down his neck. He wished the floor could swallow him down, especially as he slowly raised his eyes to look at Chris’ face.

Chris’ eyes were wide, and he stared at the bouquet for several long moments. He didn’t say anything, but Stiles handed them over as soon as Chris reached for them. He dropped his hands, wringing his fingers together as he watched Chris’ face fall into something undeniably soft, his mouth twitching up into a small smile.

“Thank you, Stiles,” Chris said, and he sounded like he meant it, at least. “They’re beautiful. Give me a second to put them into water?”

Stiles nodded, still not sure if he would be able to speak, but some of the nervous tension that had been knotting his belly began to lessen. He waited on the front step, his embarrassment slowly being replaced with an excited sort of nervous. Stiles was about to go on a date with the man he had been crushing on for  _ months _ . 

By the time Chris made it back to the door Stiles was smiling, rocking forward on the balls of his feet. He smiled at Chris when he stepped out, pulling the door closed behind him. Stiles shamelessly ogled Chris’ ass in those pants—they were going on a date, he could totally do that now, right?—and Chris laughed when he noticed.

“I’m going to kiss you,” Chris told him, a gruffness to his voice Stiles hadn’t heard before.

He nodded, and that seemed to be all Chris needed. He stepped into Stiles’ space and raised his hands, cupping Stiles’ face in his palms, his thumbs rubbing under the soft skin under Stiles’ eyes as they fluttered closed. Stiles stumbled forward when Chris tugged, setting his own hands on Chris’ waist to keep himself steady.

The first kiss was soft, just a dry press of their lips. Stiles made a noise, something like a whine, and then Chris was licking into his mouth, pushing past Stiles’ lips and  _ devouring _ him. He made another noise, this one echoed by Chris’ own groan, and he kissed back with just as much hunger. 

He tugged Chris’ bottom lip into his mouth and bit down, not able to stop the happy laugh that bubbled out of him when Chris moaned deep from his chest. Stiles softened the kiss to a series of light pecks, before finally pulling back and resting their foreheads together.

“You ready to go?” Chris asked, and thankfully he sounded just as breathless as Stiles felt.

“The flowers were really okay?” Stiles finally asked, sliding his hands from Chris’ waist to the small of his back, taking another half step so they were pressed closer together in a hug. 

“They’re wonderful, baby. I love them,” Chris said, and the reassurance along with the endearment made something in Stiles’ heart melt.

“Okay, good. I have a hell of a date planned, and I hope you like picnics,” Stiles told him, and he only smiled wider when Chris laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
